October 11, 1973. Bombay. BG 13.17. Krishna Is Everywhere In Full
Krishna Is Eveywhere In Full 73/10/11 Bombay, Bhagavad-gita 13.17 Srila A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada Pradyumna: Although the Supersoul appears to be divided among all beings, He is never divided. He is situated as one. Although He is maintainer of every living entity, it is to be understood that He devours (поглощает) and develops (проявляет) all (все существа). Prabhupada: Avibhaktam ca bhutesu, isvarah sarva-bhutanam hrd-dese 'rjuna tisthati Bg. 18.61. This is another statement of Bhagavad-gita, that the Lord, Supreme Lord, he is situated in everyone's heart, hrd-dese, particularly pointed out. Hrd-dese means "in the heart". Hrt means heart. So modern medical science, they see that the energy is coming from the heart and as soon as the heart stops to work, it is said that the body is dead. So here also the same thing is confirmed. Isvarah sarva-bhutanam hrd-dese 'rjuna tisthati Bg. 18.61. They cannot explain, why the heart stops, but here we get the explanation that as soon as both the soul and the Supersoul, leave this body, then it is only a lump of matter only. "Dust thou art; dust thou beist." It is developed from these material elements, five gross elements and three subtle elements, but so long... It works as long as the soul, the spirit soul and the Supersoul, remains. The soul and the Supersoul, (it is stated in the Vedic literature, Upanisad), they are sitting in one branch of the tree together as friends. The soul and the Supersoul, both of them are within the heart. But the soul is now looking forward for material enjoyment. And the Supersoul is witnessing the material activities of the individual soul. That is stated in the Bhagavad-gita: anumanta upadrasta. Upadrasta means overseeing. For every action we are doing there is witness. That is karma-vada, witness. Suppose one man has done something wrong in the criminal court, one requires witness. Either to punish him or to release him, the witness required. So witness is there. The Supreme Personality of Godhead as Paramatma, He is there as witness; anumanta upadrasta. Anumanta means without the sanction of the Paramatma, the individual soul cannot do anything. That is also stated in the Bhagavad-gita. Sarvasya caham hrdi sannivistah: "I am sitting in everyone's heart." Sarvasya caham hrdi sannivisto mattah smrtir jnanam apohanam ca: Bg. 15.15 "Through Me everyone is getting remembrance, smrtir jnanam, knowledge and everyone is forgetting also." That is due to this Paramatma, or Supersoul. We are now in forgotten state. This conditioned material life means we have forgotten our real constitutional position. I am thinking, "I am this body," but I am not this body. I am spirit soul; aham brahmasmi. But we have forgotten it. We have forgotten our relationship with the Supreme Lord. This forgetfulness is also due to the influence of the Supersoul. Because we wanted to act... Just like a very first-class dramatic director, he instructs the player in such a way that sometimes he forgets. The more he forgets he plays very nicely. Similarly, we wanted to enjoy this material world, so unless we forget completely that "I am spirit soul, I am not this body, actually I can not enjoy...? So that forgetfulness is also due to the Supersoul. He is giving us full chance. But His advice that "Do not become entangled in these material activities." Therefore his instruction is sarva-dharman parityajya mam ekam saranam vraja Bg. 18.66. That is His instruction. But we do not want that. We want to forget and entangle ourselves in these material activities. Therefore Krsna, by the agency of his maya, illusory energy, helps us in forgetting. But if we want to revive our original consciousness, then also Krsna helps you. Buddhi-yogam dadami tam. That is stated in the Bhagavad-gita. tesam satata-yuktanam bhajatam priti-purvakam dadami buddhi-yogam tam yena mam upayanti te Bg. 10.10 So two things. We are at liberty to make our choice. If we want to enjoy this material world, Krsna will provide it, provide all facilities. You can enjoy. But Krsna says that you'll never be happy, never be happy. You'll simply be more entangled. More entangled means now I have got this human form of body, but according to my desire at the time of death I may get another body, which may not be human form of body. There are eight million four hundred thousand forms of bodies. I can get one of them. These are very subtle things. One has to understand it. Yam yam vapi smaran bhavam tyajaty ante kalevaram 8.6. At the time of death our next body will be decided according to my mental condition. So entanglement means today I am thinking, "I have got this body" -- Indian body or American body or this body or this body or fat body, thin body -- tomorrow I may not possess. As soon as I get another body, that means the chapter changes. If I get the body of a dog then I may act like a dog. If I get the body of a hog, then I act like a hog. And if I get the body of a God... God you cannot. Demigod, higher standard of life, then you can act like that. The body is the destiny. With the body everything is destined, your material happiness and distress, everything. That is called adrsta. Adrsta means that which you can not see, but it has been fixed up by superior intelligence, that this much you will get. Therefore we see so many divisions of status; one man is working very hard day and night, but it is very difficult for him to collect even so much money that he can eat nicely. Because the body is made for that. Similarly, another man, born with silver spoon in the mouth. He hasn't got to try very much, but he gets his money quickly, very quickly. Therefore the Bhagavata says, that "Don't waste your time for so-called happiness and distress. Don't waste your time. Because you are already destined to receive a standard of happiness and distress." You cannot change it. But you can change your consciousness. That is possible. But you cannot change your material position. The modern people, they do not know. They do not know it that material condition cannot be changed. Take, for example, the pig. His body is meant for eating stool. So you cannot induce him to eat halava. They cannot. He'll not accept it. Because the body is made like that. But in the human form, if we change our consciousness, then we become, we can revive our original status. Original status means eternal life of blissfulness and knowledge. That is the original life. Sac-cid-ananda-vigrahah 5.1. So that Supersoul is always helping us as friend. Therefore here it is said, avibhaktam ca bhutesu. Avibhaktam ca bhutesu vibhaktam iva ca sthitam. The Supersoul appears like an individual soul. He is staying as friend. So He has been divided. Vibhaktam iva, "as if divided." It is not divided. The example you can understand Just like there is sun in the sky, and if you keep millions of pots with water, you will find the sun is reflected there. That does not mean that the sun has divided into millions. This is the best example. Just like there are millions of people standing at twelve o'clock. And you ask every one of them even five thousand miles away, that "Were is the sun?" Everyone will say, "It is on my head." Does it mean that the sun has divided into millions of personal..., on each head sun is standing. No, sun is one. But it appears like that. Therefore, it is is said, avibhaktam ca bhutesu vibhaktam iva ca sthitam. He is not vibhakta. Isvarah sarva-bhutanam hrd-dese 'rjuna tisthati Bg. 18.61. Isvara, the Supreme Lord as Supersoul, is staying in everyone's heart. That does not mean he has become divided. No, he is one. That is already explained, that sarva-ksetresu bharata. Ksetra-jnam capi mam viddhi sarva-ksetresu bharata. Krsna said that in each and every individual body there is the soul, ksetra-jna. This body is ksetra, field of activities. And within the body the soul is there. He is working according to the position, he is working. So he is ksetra-jna. Just like I know it is my body. I don't say, "It is I body." No, I say, "My body." You say, "My body." Everyone says. I know, "This is my body." If I see my finger, I think, "It is my finger." I don't think, "I finger," because I am not this body. Anyone, simply little sober thinking. So therefore, one who knows that "It is my body," he is ksetra-jna. He knows. And the body is called ksetra. Idam sariram ksetram ity abhidhiyate. This sarira is called ksetra, field of activities. According to my body, I am acting. That is my field of activities. And Krsna says also that ksetra-jnam capi mam viddhi sarva-ksetresu bharata. Just like I am living entity. I am soul. I know the business of my body; the pains and pleasures of my body I know. But the pains and pleasures of your body I do not know. Neither you know my pains and pleasures. So we are all individual. But there is another proprietor. Actually, He is the proprietor. He is the proprietor; we are simply occupier. Just like of a house there are two persons. One is the proprietor of the house; another tenant is the occupier. So we are simply occupiers. Real proprietor is Krsna. Sarva-ksetresu bharata. Ksetra-jnam capi mam... That is isvarah sarva-bhutanam 18.61. He knows everyone, what you are doing. Not only I, you. Everyone. Therefore it is stated that "That Supreme person, Brahman," avibhaktam ca bhutesu, "He is staying in everyone's heart." That is Krsna. Just like I am sitting here. I am not in my apartment. You are sitting here. You are not in your apartment because you are limited. But Krsna, although he is living in his Goloka Vrndavana planet, he is everywhere. That is already explained. Yesterday we have already discussed. Bahir antas ca bhutanam acaram caram eva ca, suksmatvat... Sarvatah pani-padam tat sarvato 'ksi-siro-mukham. We have discussed all these things. That is Krsna. That is God. That He is in His... That is confirmed in the Isopanisad. Isopanisad. Isavasyam idam sarvam yat kinca jagatyam jagat, tena tyaktena bhu... And... So everywhere is Krsna; everywhere is God. Sarvatah pani-padam. He has got hands and legs everywhere. And because he has got hands everywhere, therefore when you offer something to Krsna, or God, with faith and love, He can accept. Not that because He is far, far away, therefore I am offering something with faith and love, He can not accept. No He can accept. Just like a bank. A bank can accept your deposit from any branch. Immediately your account is credited. Similarly, in the Brahma-samhita it is said, goloka eva nivasaty akhilatma-bhutah Bs. 5.37. That is Krsna; that is God, that he is always existing in His abode, but akhilatma-bhutah, at the same time He is existing everywhere within the creation. Andantara-stha-paramanu-cayantara-stham. Some philosophers attempt, say that "He is everywhere, but He is not in His abode." That is mistake. Purnasya purnam adaya purnam evavisisyate. In his fullness, if He is presented everywhere, still, in his fullness He is in his abode. Just like I am not in fullness in my apartment. Maybe there is some message I can leave, but I am not in fullness. But Krsna, God, can remain everywhere in fullness. Akhilatma-bhutah. Goloka eva nivasaty akhilatma-bhutah Bs. 5.37. So that is Krsna Consciousness perception. And He is living. Because He... The Mayavadi philosophers, they are accepting that Krsna, or Parabrahman, or God, because He is in everywhere, He has no personal feature. That is a poor fund of knowledge. That is not God. Because we are thinking materially. Just like if I take a piece of paper and tear it into small pieces and throw it then the original paper has no existence. This is called Mayavada, Mayavada, or imperfect knowledge. Because I am thinking that materially, if one thing is broken into pieces and thrown, the original form is lost, no more. It becomes impersonal. No. The Veda says that purnasya purnam adaya purnam evavasisyate. You take the full God, full... Even God fully represented in every atom, still, He is purna. That is... One minus one equal to one. And one plus one equal to one. That is Absolute idea. But we calculate from materialistic point of view. As we with our tiny brain, we think like that. Therefore Jiva Gosvami says, "Unless you accept inconceivable power of the Supreme Lord, you cannot understand God. That is not possible." If your compare with your conceivable power, that "God may be like this..." That Dr. Frog's calculation of the Atlantic Ocean. That story you know, frog, frog philosophy. Kupa-manduka-nyaya. A frog lives within the well, and he's calculating the length and breadth of the Atlantic Ocean. How it is possible? It is not possible. So we are the frogs in the well. We have got limited capacity to understand. Our senses are limited. We are thinking Krsna, or God, also, He is also limited. This is our fault. This is called poor fund of knowledge. You cannot compare with God. But the Mayavadi philosophers speculate like that and spoil their own time as spoils others'. But that is not possible. So avibhaktam ca bhutesu vibhaktam iva ca sthitam bhuta-bhartr ca taj jneyam grasisnu prabhavisnu ca He is giving all the necessities. The Supreme Lord, he is giving all the necessities of every living entity. Eko yo bahunam vidadhati kaman. This is Vedic instruction. Upanisad. Nityo nityanam cetanas cetananam, eko yo bahunam vidadhati kaman. That two eternals and two living entities... One is plural number, nityanam -- this is plural number -- and nityah -- that is singular number. Nityo nityanam. The Lord is also a living entity. Just like we are living entity, we have got our senses, similarly, God has also senses, but his senses are not limited. Our senses are limited. That is the difference. So nityo nityanam cetanas cetananam. And what is the difference between this singular and plural number? The eka, singular number, yo vidadhati kaman, bahunam. And actually, God is feeding us. You will find in Africa, there are millions of elephants. Who is giving them food? In your home, within the hole, you will find millions of ants. Are you giving them food? Who is giving them food? There are so many birds and beasts. There is no ration, government ration for them. They are eating. No bird we have seen ever that it has died out of starvation. We have never experienced. But we are engaged in philanthropic work, to give food to the poor, as if God is unable to give food to the poor, because we have taken the position of God. So this is not our business. God has food for everyone. If one is suffering, that is his own fault. Just like in the hospital, you'll go. You'll find so many patients are starving. Does it mean the patients are starving for want of food? No. He must starve; otherwise he will not be cured. That is destiny, called. So these are not our business to see. Our own business is how to revive our original consciousness. That is our only business. break (end) Bhagavad-gita 13.17 -- Bombay, October 11, 1973